Amy Farrah Fowler/Gallery - Male Friends
Amy and Howard Diamond.png|Howard and Amy singing "Sweet Caroline" by Neil Diamond. Scav2.jpg|Amy and Howard working together on the scavenger hunt. tt43.png|Greeting Penny's old beau. tt27.png|We got here first. tt28.png|Amy greeting Howard. tt29.png|Uncomfortable together. Mac8.jpg|Bestie! TNN-10.jpg|Amy and Howard still working together. TNN-14.jpg|Who's Michael? tt30.png|Uncomfortable together. tt36.png|Howard and Amy can't find anything to talk about. 10.14 TE-20.jpg|Test photos. Hll30.png|Here comes Poppins and Doubtfire. TCC-15.jpg|Howard working with Amy. TCC-5.jpg|Howard amazing Amy with his magic. TCC-16.jpg|Amy having a good time working with Howard. Amy and Raj Smile7.png|Amy's smile after Sheldon spanks her again. Mp3.png|Raj and Amy. Tu4.png|Walking Amy back to her car. FT6.jpg|Raj wants Amy to act as his wingman. FT5.jpg|Raj confronting Amy. FT4.jpg|Raj asks Amy for help with his dating site. amy at a symposium.jpg|Amy at a science symposium. Contradictions - Amy.jpg|Amy sits next to Raj both as a members of the panel at a science symposium. BA39.png|After Sheldon ran away. CV48.jpg|I got him to sleep with me, I got him to marry me. Thought_it_would_be_obvious_but_it_wasnt..jpg|Thought it would be obvious, but it wasn't. TCCO-2.jpg|My picture’s all over the Internet and I look terrible. TCCO-3.jpg|Am I really this frumpy? TCCO-4.jpg|Well that is an unfortunate angle. change45.jpg|I give you, Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler. change48.jpg|Sheldon what do you think? change49.jpg|Waiting for Sheldon's response. change51.jpg|She looks beautiful. change52.jpg|She goes from “office” to “on the town” in minutes. Amy2.0.jpg|The new Amy! change37.jpg|Hey, what’s wrong? change38.jpg|Well that is an unfortunate angle. change39.jpg|Am I really this frumpy? change40.jpg|No, you are a beautiful woman. change41.jpg|The Nobel comes with a substantial cash prize. What were you gonna spend it on? change42.jpg|Well, I suppose I could get a haircut. change43.jpg|Where are we going? Beverly Hills. change54.jpg|I like the way I look. change59.jpg|But why? change64.jpg|Put it in the closet. Amy and Stuart Amy&Stuart.png|Amy and Stuart on their date. SML4.jpg|Lonely Amy crying over her birthday cupcake. THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-The-Flaming-Spittoon-Acquisition-Season-5-Episode-10-7.jpg|Amy and Stuart after their date. fl20.png|I just work here. Fenc39.png|I understand. 10.06 thefetalck-25.jpg|Stuart brought flowers. Amy and Zack Para5.jpg|Amy meeting Zack. Amy and Dave Kl47.png|Dave having dinner with Amy. Kl45.png|Amy on her date with Dave. ER3.jpg|Another date with Dave. Ash33.png|The gang spying on Amy. Ash31.png|Enjoying her date with Dave. Ash30.png|Dave. Ash37.png|Amy and Dave. Doc33.png|Amy's good night kiss. Doc31.png|Amy and her date Dave. Ash36.png|Amy enjoying her date. Ash35.png|The gang checking out Amy's date. Ash29.png|Amy's restaurant date with Dave. Ash22.png|A lot like this date. Ash21.png|Dave's car was hit by Bernadette. Ash20.png|A lot like this date. Kl40.png|Amy enjoying her date with Dave. Almost a second kiss then Sheldon.png|Date kiss. Awkward silence.jpg|Awkward date. Ash5.png|Get out. Ash4.png|Driving Dave home after Bernadette hits her car. Amy and Oliver CRP3.png|That was before we met. CRP11.png|I can't accept these flowers! CRP10.png|What lovely flowers. CRP1.png|We want the same thing - unconditional love. CRP37.png|We had two wonderful Mississippi's. Amy and Bert OR8.jpg|Bert likes Amy. Amy and Alfred Redo40.png|Alfred visiting with Amy. Redo42.png|You're a very patient woman. Amy and Wil Wheaton Novel29.png|Thank you Dr. Fowler. Novel30.png|One can feel that pleasure if you don’t have a lesion in one's nucleus accumbens. Novel31.png|So long. Amy and her father aws132.png|Amy arriving with her father. aws138.png|Amy and her father. aws140.png|Up the aisle. aws141.png|Amy arriving. aws142.png|Thank you, Daddy. aws143.png|Mr. Fowler kisses Amy. Amy and Graduate Student Pc7.png|Amy's olfactory-brain experiment. 12x05-2.jpg|Amy's olfactory-brain experiment. Amy and Dr. Parks Pc18.png|What are you doing in here? Amy and Joe Jt118.jpg|Speaking of putting dollars in things... Jt119.jpg|I loved you in Magic Mike. Jt120.jpg|Thanks. Amy and Bill Shatner Jt8.jpg|Hello. Jt10.jpg|Amy is excited, too. Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Trivial Category:Amy